


Rocks and Rings

by fab_fan



Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: “I missed you.”“Oh yeah?”“Yes ma’am.” Raelle nodded firmly. “And...and I thought, you know what, I’m going to go see a pretty girl. Because she’s pretty. And smart. And I want to see her smile because it’s so pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful. You’re beautiful. Which is so much more than pretty. There are, like, scales, you know?” Raelle’s hands acted like the scale, moving up and down as they weighed the words, “Pretty and beautiful. You’re both, but also, you know, really very nice looking and I find you super attractive.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755784
Comments: 44
Kudos: 360





	Rocks and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I swear, I'll stop soon.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bang!

Scylla jumped as the sound of _something_ smacked against her window, shaking the frame and threatening to crack the glass.

Frowning, she stood up from her desk where she had been looking at different communication and connection seeds - which may or may not be within cannon - and chanced a peek at the clock to see it was late...very late...as she ambled over. She swallowed, wetting her lips and flexing her fingers as she silently prepared for whatever the hell was causing her window to rattle.

Her feet slid silently over the floor, and she maneuvered so her body stayed in the shadows. 

Goddess, she hoped it wasn’t the Spree.

She wanted one night. One night without worrying about balloons or next steps or lies. Things were good. Raelle was...good.They were good.

A small smile unabashedly twitched, causing her cheeks and nose to scrunch. She unconsciously mimicked the pattern in the air she had seen in the book. It might work. Might give her a way to always say 'Hi' to Raelle, no matter what.

Anticipating a balloon, her smile dropped. With a deep breath, she steeled herself and peered out into the dark.

A muted curse greeted her ears as a lone figure stumbled about. Bent over at the waist, whoever this was tripped over their feet as they scrambled around the ground in search of something. 

Scylla’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Was that, “Raelle?” She quickly opened the window, a puff of midnight breeze tickling the ends of her hair.

“Shit.” Raelle twirled in a haphazard circle, almost falling flat on her face. Clumsy feet caught her, though, and she continued to mutter, “Small ass little pebble boulders.”

What was happening?

Scylla snorted and muffled her laughter when a calloused hand darted out, plucking a speck off the path. “Hah!” triumphantly rang in the quiet. Raelle raised her hands in victory, swaying as she proudly showed the pebble off to the world like a championship trophy, “Found one!”

“Found what?” called out Scylla.

Spinning around so fast she did lose her balance and careened to the side, Raelle’s features lit up like the Fourth of July as she gazed up, “Scylla! Hey! Hi! Hello! You’re awake!” As if realizing something, maybe that this wasn’t part of whatever crazy plan was cooked up in her mind, Raelle stood taller, letting her arms drop and smoothing the wrinkles from her regulation shirt and jacket, “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Hey yourself.” Scylla leaned a shoulder against the window jamb, “What are you doing?”

Raelle casually flipped the pebble into the air, catching it in her palm and blindly tossing it up again. “I missed you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes ma’am.” Raelle nodded firmly. “And...and I thought, you know what, I’m going to go see a pretty girl. Because she’s pretty. And smart. And I want to see her smile because it’s so pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful. You’re beautiful. Which is so much more than pretty. There are, like, scales, you know?” Raelle’s hands acted like the scale, moving up and down as they weighed the words, “Pretty and beautiful. You’re both, but also, you know, really very nice looking and I find you super attractive.”

Raelle forgot she was juggling the pebble. 

It landed at her feet. 

“Damn it.” Raelle blinked and dove down, scooping it back up and most certainly not almost falling. Again. 

“Rae, honey, what have you been doing?” Scylla’s eyebrows rose at the monologue. Images of dancing in the moonlight flickered in her memory.

She had a good idea of what happened.

“Uh,” Raelle looked confused for a moment before the proverbial lightbulb clicked on, “missing you.”

“And?”

“And wanting to see a pretty girl.” She pointed up at Scylla, “Keep up, Necro.”

Scylla chuckled, “Ok,” she crossed her arms, “did you find her?”

Oh goddess, that slow smirk made her belly swoop, “Yes, I did.”

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked, refusing to show how much that smirk made her heart race.

“Whatever she wants me to.”

“ _Whatever_ she wants?”

Raelle shrugged, smirk never wavering, “For as long as she wants. I’m hers.” Her eyes darkened, “I like to make my girl happy in every way possible.”

Well fuck.

“Goddess, can you two shut up and get your fuck all booty call over with!” a random voice called out from one of the other windows.

Scylla’s eyes widened. 

Raelle looked as if she had been slapped. “I will fight you.” Her head swiveled around, looking for the disembodied voice, “I...I am not talking to you.” She waved a finger at a row of windows, “I am trying to talk to my very beautiful girl.” She glared indignantly, “And, I will not let you talk about her like that. She is...this isn’t...that’s my girl.”

While hearing her girlfriend drunkenly defend her honor made her heart flutter, it was past midnight, “Raelle.”

Quickly forgetting she was about to lecture the entire building on proper etiquette when talking about a lady - about Scylla, Raelle turned her eyes back to the correct window.

“Stay there, ok?” Scylla called down. 

Raelle nodded obediently.

Chuckling to herself, Scylla pushed away from the window. She snagged her jacket and keys and she slipped out of her room with the shake of her head. 

Nearly jogging down the hall, she took the stairs two at a time before stepping out into the fresh night air. The buzz of crickets welcomed her. She looked around before spotting Raelle exactly where she had left her. Tossing on her jacket, she tucked her hands in her pockets and walked over, “Raelle.”

Raelle’s face split into one of the biggest grins Scylla had ever seen, “Scyl,”

When Scylla was within reach, she quickly grabbed Raelle’s hand, lacing their fingers and pulling her in. Raelle stumbled with a tiny “oomph” before burying her face in the crook of the dark haired girl’s neck. Scylla held her, letting an arm loop around the blonde’s back. They both let out a sigh as their bodies connected.

Scylla had missed her, too.

She could smell the alcohol wafting off the first year cadet, and she wrinkled her nose, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Don’t know.” Raelle mumbled into her neck, gently kissing the pale skin. “We kicked ass at blasting and there was a bottle in Tally’s locker. Think Gerit got it. From a fucking bird or something. Fucking birds, Scyl.”

Scylla lightly scratched her back, running her blunt nails soothingly up and down, “Still not using the phone?”

“It’s weird.” She inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent that clung to the older girl, “But not sexy weird. Weird weird. Not like us.”

Scylla huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, babe. Sexy weird isn’t a thing.”

“Is too.” Raelle groused, “It’s our thing.”

“Ok.”

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Basking in the feel of the other person in their arms.

“Did you walk all the way over here alone?” Scylla broke the silence.

Raelle nodded, “Missed you. Want to do things with you. And ‘m yours. Always.” The damn drawl was back.

“Always.” Scylla repeated, still a bit disbelieving that this was her life now.

Raelle hummed. “Whatever you want, Scyl. However long you want.”

Scylla gulped, “What if I just want you?” She forced herself not to think about orders and extractions.

“Sounds ‘bout right. You have me.” Raelle lifted her head, “Got you something.” She pulled away, clumsily digging into her pockets before producing a long blade of grass. Scylla frowned at it. The stalk had been twisted and turned into a circle. “Learned to make these as a kid.” Raelle explained. “It’s a ring!”

“A ring.” Scylla gently took the offer from an outstretched palm, “You want to give me a ring made from grass?” Emotions crashed through her like a tsunami. 

“Yeah, see, it’s...I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you. I’m with you. There’s all this stuff and you are very pretty but you sometimes don’t talk to me, which is fine, but I like talking with you because you’re pretty inside, too.” Raelle waved her hands, “And I want to hear everything you ever tell me. Always. I want you to know I missed you and I like you and I’m not going anywhere you aren’t. And rings sort of do that. It’s not...it’s grass. Like a plant. Not metal or anything. You like plants. Mushrooms. Which aren’t plants but sort of are. Like this is sort of a ring. I’m not like...it’s not a _ring_ ring because I like you, but I haven’t even taken you to see this big field that’s by my house and you still won’t tell me what your favorite ice cream flavor is so I got you this instead.” She pouted, “It’s sort of small and I already sort of broke it once but I’m gonna make you something better, and I hope you like it because you deserve one and it'll protect you when I can't.”

Shit. Scylla’s lips trembled as her fingers curled around the gift. Trying, and failing, to school her looks, she pressed her mouth to Raelle’s, melting into the taste of vodka and unspoken love. Raelle eagerly kissed her back, hands cupping her face. It was long. Slow. Wet. Scylla took her time, tasting every inch of Raelle’s mouth and putting every ounce of feeling into her touch. Again and again their lips met, each kiss longer than the last. Scylla pressed closer to Raelle, needing to feel her, needing to touch and taste and worship every single part of her. 

Breaking apart, she grabbed Raelle’s hands and began to drag her toward the door. Raelle followed willingly, only tripping a few times. 

“I can’t believe you threw rocks at my window to give me a ring made of grass.” Scylla muttered as she opened the door. “You, Raelle Collar, are a damn romantic.”

“I may have also cracked like three other windows,” her voice lowered, “and tore a hole in the assembly field.”

“You what?” Scylla led her into the building.

“The rock wouldn’t go right.” Raelle shrugged, “Hitting on you is hard.”


End file.
